Hiccstrid
Hiccstrid is a het ship between Hiccup and Astrid from the How to Train Your Dragon (Film Franchise). Canon ''How to Train Your Dragon'' At first Astrid does not care about Hiccup, and after Astrid lands on Hiccup, she questions what side he is on. Later, Astrid starts getting jealous of Hiccup and how well he is doing in Dragon Training. Astrid eventually discovers that Hiccup is hiding a dragon, and is angry, and heads back to tell the village about it. However, Hiccup has Toothless grab Astrid and they go to the top of a tree. Astrid, refuses to hear what Hiccup has to say. Toothless than flew out of the tree on Hiccup's instruction but instead of going to the ground he those rough manuvers and Astrid soon apologizes, and upon that happening Toothless smooths out his flight. After discovering the dragon's nest and going back to the cove Hiccup stops Astrid from going to tell his Dad, and Astrid agrees to stay silent, and then punches Hiccup for kidnapping her, and then kisses him on the cheek for everything else. The next day, Astrid gives Hiccup her support and swears to protect Toothless no matter what happens, as Hiccup is about to do go into the ring to fight a dragon. Later, Astrid goes into the ring, after the Monstrous Nightmare is riled up and throws something at it to distract it. Later, Astrid holds Hiccup back after Toothless, who came to save Hiccup, is captured. Astrid then gives Hiccup support, and questions him about why he didn't kill Toothless, to which Hiccup avoids answering intially, but eventually gives Astrid an answer and then decides he is going to do somthing crazy to save Toothless and the Vikings. Later, Hiccup saves Astrid after she is knocked off her dragon, and Astrid says go to Hiccup after he drops her off. Later after Hiccup kills the Red Death, he is knocked unconcious and when he is not seen when the smoke clears, is initially thought dead, and Astrid is seen with tears in her eyes. After Stoick apologizes to Toothless, Toothless opens his wings to reveal that he protected Hiccup from the flames and after Stoick confirms that Hiccup is alive, Astrid is overjoyed and relieved. Later, after Hiccup comes out of his house, Astrid comes up to him and punched him for scaring her, and then kisses him, for everything else (which is left unsaid by Astrid but can be implied). Gift of the Night Fury After Hiccup brings the dragons back, and everyone goes to the great hall, Astrid came up to Hiccup and thanked him for bringing back the dragons, and then gives Hiccup a kiss followed by a hug. ''DreamWorks Dragons: The Series'' ''Riders of Berk'' Astrid and Hiccup are friends, and Astrid is Hiccup's number two. In "Animal House", after getting trapped in the snow, Hiccup and Astrid shy away from each other after realizing how close they are to each other, and that they are hugging each other. Later after Fishlegs points out to Hiccup and Astrid that they could have used their body heat to stay warm, Hiccup and Astrid realize that they are sitting very close to each other. In "Alvin & the Outcasts", Hiccup gives himself up to save Astrid who is being held by Alvin, saying that he is the dragon conqueror. In "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man", Astrid is worried about Hiccup after he falls down, after the floor gives out, and is relieved when she sees he is okay. In "Thawfest", Hiccup gets carried away by his winning the dragon events, to which Astrid says that the thing she liked about Hiccup was that he was a gracious loser, and she is unhappy that he is a lousy winner. Later, after Hiccup throws the race, Astrid says to Hiccup that she knows what he did, and says to Hiccup that he was the better Viking today and gives him a kiss. In "When Lightning Strikes", when Hiccup and Toothless have to flee, Astrid is sad, not knowing when she will see Hiccup again. In "Breakneck Bog", she is the one to convince the others to stay to help find what Hiccup's mom gave him, after the others had decided to abandon Hiccup. ''Defenders of Berk'' Astrid and Hiccup remain good friends in this season. In "Fright of Passage", Hiccup admits that dragons is not the only thing he thinks about, to which Astrid responds asking Hiccup, did he really say that with a straight face. Later, after Astrid is paralyzed by the Flightmare, Hiccup with Toothless goes in to save her, and shakes her to unparalyze her. Hiccup then decides they need to get rid of the Flightmare. After rerouting the Flightmare elsewhere, Astrid, Hiccup, and Fishlegs fly back to Berk, and the first thing Hiccup does after saying the Flighmare is gone is to clear the Hofferson family's name, and restore their honor. In "Frozen", after Hiccup returns with Johann, and enters the place the village fled to because of the Speed Stingers, is greeted by Astrid with a hug. In "The Eel Effect", Hiccup goes off to get the last ingredient for the cure for eel box, a bloodbane eel. After getting help from Fishlegs, and feeding the cure to Toothless, they fly back to Berk, and Astrid is happy to see that Hiccup is okay. In "Cast Out, Part 1" Astrid is knocked off her dragon and Hiccup and Toothless are able to grab her just before she hits the ground. Hiccup grounds Snotlout, angry at his antics, and for the fact that he almost got Astrid killed. ''Race to the Edge'' Three years later, Hiccup and Astrid remained friends, and slowly but surely, their relationship develops towards a romantic relationship. Season 1 In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", Astrid was telling Hiccup that she is joining the Berk guard, and Hiccup is happy for her. Later, Hiccup saves Astrid after she falls into eel-infested waters, due to the boat that they are on being tipped over. In "Imperfect Harmony", Astrid and Hiccup sit next to each other while looking at the moon, and discuss what they had found, and how much more there is to explore. Later, Astrid pushes Hiccup out of the way of a blast of amber goo coming his way, and gets hit with it herself, but eventually is freed by Hiccup through the use of Monstrous Nightmare gel that he set on fire. In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2", Heather asks Astrid about her relationship with Hiccup and Astrid replies hat she and Hiccup are just friends. At the end of the episode after Heather flew off, Hiccup tells Astrid, "I am sorry that you are losing a friend", to which Astrid responds, "But I still have you.". In "The Next Big Sting", Astrid tells Hiccup that he is done with the Dragon Fly one, after a couple of failed attempts, and a sort of failed attempt. Later, Astrid tells Hiccup that she will lock him up if he says Dragonfly 2. Season 2 In this season, Hiccup and Astrid's relationship developed a bit more as they grew closer. In "Team Astrid", after Astrid's parents house is destroyed by Dagur, Astrid decides to stay and train an auxiliary team of riders, for extra protection for Berk. Hiccup is supportive of it and initially stays behind to monitor the training and do a sweep of the area. In "Night of the Hunters, Part 2", Astrid ends up in the water after her dragon is captured by Dragon Hunters. When Astrid does not return Hiccup is concerned and has everybody go searching for her and they split up. Astrid ends up losing consciousness and is found just in time by Hiccup, who saves her from drowning. Hiccup to make sure Astrid was okay, yells her name, to which she responds, "What took you so long?", which Hiccup responds to by saying "Oh, thank Thor. Whew." In "The Zippleback Experience", Astrid notices that Toothless is there and Hiccup is not, and realizes that Hiccup is in trouble after Barf and Belch send a warning signal. In "Snow Way Out", Astrid keeps it secret that Heather is spying on the hunters from Hiccup, and Hiccup when finding that out tells Astrid he is disappointed with her, and that he relies on her. Astrid tells Hiccup that she didn't want to keep the secret from him but Heather said she had too. At one point in the episode when Astrid is told to keep said secret, she stated that she has never lied to Hiccup before. Season 3 In this season, Hiccup and Astrid's relationship continued to develop, but throughout the season were still just friends. In "Buffalord Soldier", Astrid is scratched by a Viking with the Scourge of Odin, and comes down with that disease. She hides it from Hiccup, but when Stormfly enters Hiccup's hut, Hiccup knows something is wrong with Astrid, and discovers that she has the Scourge of Odin. Initially, Astrid is left behind, as the other riders along with Hiccup go to find the island the Buffalord lives on to get it's saliva. After discovering that the saliva dries up quickly, Hiccup sends Snotlout to get Astrid. As soon as Snotlout gets back to the island, Astrid falls off the dragon and Hiccup catches her and then carries her to the rock and puts her down. Hiccup tells her that he can't imagine a world without her in it. Hiccup then gets more saliva in the cup and feeds it to Astrid, but nothing happens. Through the twins eating the grass, Hiccup realizes that for the cure, the Buffalord's saliva has to be mixed with the grass. While trying to get some of the Buffalord's saliva mixed with the grass, Viggo appears and captures the dragons. Eventually, Hiccup gives up the dragon to Viggo in exchange for the cure, so he can feed it to Astrid and cure her of the Scourge of Odin. After getting the cure, Hiccup takes it to Astrid and has her drink it, and it instantly cures Astrid, who quickly stands up, but falls over a little and is caught by Hiccup. Later, after the Viking funeral for the ship of Vikings that had died from the Scourge of Odin, Astrid thanks Hiccup for what he did for her, and Hiccup replies, "That you would have done the same for me", to which Astrid replies, "I can't imagine a world without you in it, either." In "Stryke Out" Astrid is visabily concerned when she and the other riders discover that Hiccup was captured. At the end she is able to get to the place where Hiccup is being held, and she opens the door and then runs to Hiccup and they share a hug. Later, Astrid states that she is relieved that they found and him, and she had been really worried about him. In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", Hiccup was sent into a pit with three speed stingers and Astrid reacts by trying to get to Hiccup, and yelling his name but is blocked by Throk. Season 4 In this season, major development happens with Hiccup and Astrid's relationship, as they become a couple towards the end of the season. In "Midnight Scrum", Astrid is concerned about the bounty on Hiccup's head, and she wants Hiccup to lay low, but Hiccup says he wouldn't since that would be playing into Viggo's hand. Later, Hiccup is captured by Bounty Hunters, and Astrid is very concerned about this, and tells Hiccup's dad about the bounty on Hiccup's head. Later, after rescuing Hiccup, Astrid helps Hiccup upon seeing his leg is missing, over to the dragons. In "Dire Straights", after the Diving Bell is thrown onto the the ship by the Submarriper, Fishlegs and Astrid pull Hiccup, who is unconscious, out of the diving bell and put him onto the deck of the ship. Astrid shows immediate concern and says to Hiccup, please breathe. After Toothless licks Hiccup, Hiccup regains consciousness and Astrid moves and she and Hiccup hold hands, as Astrid is relieved now that Hiccup is awake. In "Blindsided", Astrid loses her sight from a big flash of lighting and is sent flying in the dragon stables, where she is found by Hiccup, who takes her back to the clubhouse. Hiccup then talks to Astrid alone and tries to comfort her, and Astrid understands what Hiccup is trying do and is appreciative of it. Hiccup encourages Astrid to get some rest, and Astrid asks Hiccup to stay with her until she falls asleep, to which Hiccup responds he is not going anywhere. Later, as they are flying out to find Stormfly, Hiccup keeps Astrid from falling off after they hit some slight turbulence, and then Hiccup admits that he was glad she was here. Later, on the ground Astrid starts calling Stormfly's name, and trips over a rock. Hiccup dives and catches her, and when they hit the ground they are face to face with each other. Later, Astrid thinks Stormfly doesn't want her riding her, after Stormfly tossed her aside, but Hiccup says that Stormly was protecting Astrid, and that she did not want her in the fight. Hiccup comforts Astrid, who is feeling helpless, and says "Astrid, you and I have been through everything together. You don't think we can handle this? Astrid, you have me, no matter what. Okay, whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean. I am with you. There will always be a Hiccup and Astrid. Always." At that moment Hiccup acts like he is going to kiss Astrid, but is interrupted by the Triple Stryke returning. Later, Gothi restores Astrid's sight and Hiccup is relived and thanks Gothi, followed by Astrid standing up and hugging Hiccup. Later, Hiccup and Astrid are sitting on the edge of the platform connected to the dragon stables, and Hiccup asks Astrid if she is feeling okay, to which she says she is fine, and the Hiccup can stop worrying about her now. Hiccup admits that he always worries about her, and Astrid says the same goes for her too with Hiccup. After that, Astrid asks Hiccup if he was trying to kiss her in the forest, to which he responds that he thought about it. Astrid asks Hiccup why he didn't kiss her and Hiccup says that the moment was not perfect and that he was thinking that when it happened, and yes he thought about it a lot, that when it happened, that it had to be perfect. Astrid responds after looking out at the sunset, that this moment was pretty perfect, to which Hiccup responds, that it is, and then Hiccup and Astrid share a kiss, their first as a couple, and after the kiss Astrid leans over on Hiccup and puts her arm around him. In "Shell Shocked, Part 1", Hiccup and Astrid talk by the stairs to the great hall, and are about to share a kiss when they are interrupted by Fishlegs, who assumes they were talking about where to hide the dragon eye when they got it back. After Fishlegs leaves, Astrid and Hiccup are relieved that Fishlegs did not find out. This leads to Hiccup questioning Astrid about why they are keeping it secret. Astrid explains that the relationship is so new that she wanted to keep it to themselves, and that she wanted to enjoy it with just him. Then Hiccup puts out is hand for a handshake but Astrid goes and pulls him in for a kiss, which he returns, and Astrid as she is preparing to leave says, "Did you think I would leave here with just a handshake?" As Astrid leaves Hiccup states that Astrid is something else. Later, Hiccup and Astrid try to share another kiss after deciding that they have to keep the relationship out of the battle and in battle act like they had been before the relationship started. They go to kiss but are interrupted by the twins, who misinterpret what is going on and think Hiccup and Astrid are dying. In "Shell Shocked, Part 2", at the end Astrid is captured by Viggo, who says to Hiccup, "Do you want to give up your future for the Dragon Eye?" as Hiccup is thinking about what is going on. Hiccup says, "NO!" and tosses the dragon eye towards Viggo and Viggo lets go of Astrid, and tries to retrieve the dragon eye, but can't before it falls into the volcano. After Viggo falls into the Volcano, Astrid comes up to Hiccup and say "it's over. It is over, right?" to which Hiccup responds that it is over. Astrid then apologizes to Hiccup about not keeping their relationship outside of the battle and says that it will not happen again. Hiccup forgives her, and says to Astrid to just tell him how she feels, as he relies on her. This is followed by Astrid pulling Hiccup in for another kiss, which the other dragon riders see, and say "This. Changes. Everything.", having through seeing Hiccup and Astrid kissing found out about their relationship. ''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' By the time of the second film, Hiccup and Astrid are still in a relationship, and are closer than ever. Astrid finds Hiccup on Itchy Armpit, and asks him where has been. Hiccup responds that he was avoiding his dad. Astrid responds by asking "What happened now?" Hiccup starts describing what happened that morning and than starts imitating his dad to explain what is going on, and Astrid imitates Hiccup. Hiccup has to stop multiple times to question what Astrid is doing, and question Astrid's imitation of him. On the final line of Hiccup's imitation of Stoick, Astrid interrupts finishing the line, by saying "to make you chief". Astrid is excited for Hiccup, but Hiccup does not feel that he is ready to be chief and that it is not him. Astrid thinks Hiccup is missing the point, but Hiccup responds saying that Astrid knows who she is, but he is still looking for who he is. Astrid and Hiccup then sit down and Astrid tells Hiccup that what he is searching for is in him and not in the world, and proceeds to kiss him on the cheek. Later, when Stoick is battening down the hatches and shutting Berk down, and grounding all dragons, Astrid tries to stop Hiccup from leaving, but Hiccup says he has to and kisses Astrid on the cheek before he goes. Later on Astrid boasts to Drago about Hiccup saying that, "He is the greatest Dragon Master the world has ever seen." In the final battle, after Hiccup heads back in after freeing Toothless, Astrid yells to him, "Take em' down babe!" At the end after Drago and the Bewilderbeast are defeated, Astrid comes up to Hiccup and sats "See, I told you it was in here." to which Hiccup responds, "Still doing that one. Come here, you." and pulls Astrid in for a kiss, which gets interrupted by Gothi touching Hiccup's shoulder with her staff. Astrid looks on as Hiccup is made chief, and is happy for Hiccup. Later, Hiccup takes a break from his chiefing and grabs the black sheep and throws it into Astrid's basket making her the winner of the current dragon race. Graphic Novels "The Serpent's Heir" Hiccup makes Astrid the acting chief when he needs to go to Nepenthe to help out with a great disturbance there. Astrid in turn makes Gobber the acting chief, so she can go along with Hiccup to make sure he does not get into any trouble. After they return to Berk, along with the others who came along with them, Hiccup gives new roles to people, including making Astrid his general, so he and Astrid can lead Berk side by side. During Hiccup's announcement he and Astrid hold hands, and they look at each other in a sort of romantic way. Fanon Hiccstrid is the most popular ship in the How to Train Your Dragon (Film Franchise), aside from the dragon-rider relationships. It is easily the most popular canon ship of the three canon ships in the HTTYD film franchise. This is the main boy-girl ship of the franchise. From the very beginning, this ship was very popular, and remains very popular. The fanbase has been growing for over seven years now. This ship is viewed by the fandom as a very healthy, and very well done ship, in terms of how it was written in the TV series, Films, shorts, and graphic novels. There is tons of fanfiction written and tons of fanart drawn about this ship, more than any other of the ships in this franchise. Behind the Scenes Quotes The page for quotes for this couple is here Videos That Perfect Moment DRAGONS RACE TO THE EDGE Gallery Hiccup and Astrid Kissing Blindsided.jpg Astrid and Hiccup kissing Blindsided 2.jpg Hiccup and Astrid with their arms around each other.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Shell Shocked, Part 1.jpg Hiccup and Astrid kissing Shell Shocked, Part 2.jpg How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-19.png Astrid and Hiccup kissing HTTYD2.jpg ArtByWhaticalldooling.png ArtByLeffieDrawsFanart.jpg ArtByAslinghofferson.jpg ArtbyJoannathemad.png Hiccstrid the serpent's heir.jpg Hiccstrid art from the art of HTTYD2 book.jpg Season 4 lobster.jpg Hiccstrid S4 RTTE.png By-DreamWorksArtist-Simon-Otto.jpg By-DreamWorksArtist-LouieDelCarmen.jpg By-DreamWorksArtist-WendyDoodles.jpg Fanartbyvixalvalkyrie.jpg Fanartbyleffie.jpg Artbysocij.png Artbykadeart.jpg Artbyhavocmachine3.png Fanartbyleffie2.jpg Artby-artswade.jpg Fanartbymijsi.jpg Fanartbyraide.jpg Artbyoneofthatbabyteeth.jpg Artbyfukytoes.jpg Artbyhavocmachine2.png Artbymm-62.png Fanartbysaitheheroine.png Fanartbyesteerm.png Artbykadeart2.jpg Fanartbyvanilladeonna.jpg Artbyhavocmachine.png Kasami-sensei.jpg Fanartbykariix.jpg Fanartbymikki05.jpg Modernhiccstridbyeas123.jpg Fanartbymyed89.jpg Fanartbypolkapills.jpg Fanartbyjeff-mahadi.jpg Fanartbyhopefordasnow.png Hiccstrifromblindsided3.jpg Hicstridfromblindsided1.jpg Hugfromblindsided.jpg Hugnightofthehunters.png Blindsidedp2.png Astrid hugging Hiccup shell shocked, part 1.jpg Trivia *The main track used during a lot of Hiccup and Astrid's romantic moments is "Romantic Flight", which was first introduced during the flight where Hiccup changes Astrid's mind about dragons. *Hiccup and Astrid were first shown as a couple in How to Train Your Dragon 2, which was released before, and is chronologically after Dragons: Race to the Edge, meaning they were shown as a couple before being shown how and when they became a couple. The how and when they became a couple was shown in Season 4 of Dragons:Race to the Edge in the episode " ". *Hiccup and Astrid so far have kissed 7 times **They have also shared three cheek kisses (2 by Astrid, 1 by Hiccup). *In the song, "Fly Dragons Fly," which aired on Cartoon Network, a part in the lyrics said, "Astrid and Hiccup, each other they like. Wonder if they marry? They might." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBVFQD-13m4 References